kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Torlan Arc
Torlan Arc is the 3rd story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc primary focuses Torlan, Steward of Secondaria who holds a grudge against Hiroto (along with his new ally Darmur) for ruining the Secondaria Development Plan. In order to avenge his humiliation while protecting the project, Torlan resorts to use dirty trickery-along with the plot given by his master Feuillet-to sully Hiroto and his allies' reputation only to see his plan backfired when Hiroto somehow manage to solve his ordeal with the help of Valkyrie and Mimia. Prologue 'Vampires' Skepticism Towards Darmur's Promise' Whilst she bathes at a nearby river and adding some flowers on the riversThe reason why Valkyria put a lot of flowers at the river is because she used them as natural fragrance that gains Hiroto's attention., Valkyria recalls her clans' skepticism against Neka despite Darmur-who recently aligns himself with Hiroto and others-promised the abolishment of the Secondaria Development Plan on Neka's behalfIn spite of Darmur's alignment with Hiroto and his allies over the latter heroic deeds at Secondaria. not all vampires willing to trust Darmur regarding his termination of Secondaria Development Plan: Zeldis has half-thoughts about the noble's words because the Secondaria Development Plan still ongoing. Baldos (Zeldis's right-hand man) on the other hand strongly against the vampires' alliance with Neka because he is distrust against humans.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueManga Chapter 21As she waves at SlaraIt reveals that Slara and her son eventually settled at Zeldis's territory for 2 months in the following aftermath of Hiroto's heroic deeds at Secondaria. As her gratitude for Hiroto and Sōichiro for saving her and her son from starvation, Slara is now working as a postwoman between Solum and Neka.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueWhilst the Light Novel never mentions her name, in the manga, the vampire mother's name is revealed as Slara.Manga Chapter 21 who is now works as a flying postwoman and delivers some mails for both Solum and Neka, Valkyrie hopes that Hiroto will save her clan whilst persuades Darmur to truly stop the development project. 'Onward to Neka' Part 1 At the Mummy Caverns, Mimia and her fellow mummy are preparing some delivery goods for the Vampires. Seeing Mimia's new clothes that were brought by Sorceire prompts the mummy to think Hiroto's kindness has made her friend happy, to Mimia's joy. As the vampires arrive and fly away with the goods, Mimia then leaves the cavern to greet Hiroto herselfOriginally, Hiroto was supposed to pick Mimia up from the cavern but Mimia decides to leave the cave by herself because she wished to greet Hiroto. Her harassment by the bandits during her way to Solum made her think the outside world is a scary place and regrets her earlier decision.. On her way to greet HirotoManga Chapter 21The manga adaptation further adds a bandit warning sign whoever enter the hills-a route which Mimia took as a shortcut to Solum.Manga Chapter 21,however, she is harassed by 2 bandits who ride their donkeys besides her, then grab her against her will. Fortunately, Hiroto saves Mimia just in time by calling himself as the Lord of Solum which shocks the bandits and allows Mimia to run at his side. Initially belittling Hiroto as a "weak" man, the bandits try to attack Hiroto only to be ambushed by Slara and her son who manage to satiate their hunger by sucking their blood. Afterwards, Hiroto warns the bandits that they will be sucked dry by 10 more vampires if they harass a girl again. On their way to Solum, Mimia apologizes to Hiroto for her recklessness but Hiroto forgives her as long she is safe. Part 2 Part 3 Plot Secondaria Development Plan Termination At Secondaria, all membersThe attendee for the meeting are the lords from Secondaria which comprises to Lords from Rito, Ardus, Norte and Lusa. Due to Darmur's absence because he opposed the Secondaria Development Plan, his steward attends the meeting on his behalf instead. of the Secondaria Alliance attend a meeting in regards of the Secondaria Development Plan. In this meeting, Torlan insists the project to go on but Lusa Lord sympathizes Darmur because of his gratefulness to Hiroto for saving Sorceire. As his disapproval to Ibrid System's implementation onto Secondaria-like Primaria-by letting the vampires join their society,Even though Lusa Lord calls him out that persisting the project will only adding vampires' hostility against the villagers and travelers nearby, Torlan simply brushes the vampires' victims off by deeming taking the vampires into consideration is akin to welcoming their kind to Secondaria-something he strongly against it. Not helping matters is the upcoming election for Salabria's State Sheriff is getting closer and Torlan wants his lord to win the election and rule Salabria. , however, Torlan refuses to let Darmur terminates the project According to Torlan, the termination of the Secondaria Development Project will not only causing discord within the Secondaria Alliance, but also means that they had to kowtow to the vampires. to the point making excusesOne of these excuses is an untold condition of joining the alliance: The introduction of the taxation for the development plan. The truth speaks otherwise as Lusa Lord refutes that all members of the alliance had already joined forces prior to this "condition". to ensure Secondaria's "survival". Lusa Lord however disagrees Torlan's way of thinking as he reminds the steward that his coercion has driven Est, Cerca and Dexia to Solum in the first place, not to mention the alliance's objective is to support the Secondaria Lord Feuillet. The meeting is then adjourned with disappointment. This outcome infuriates Torlan so much that he blames the previous incidents (e.g. Sorceire's disappearance and Bandits attack onto the Church)-which increased Hiroto's popularity-for his unfavorable situation. To make matters worse for Torlan, he receives a letter from Feuillet which the writing specifically orders him not to do anything before his return to Secondaria. Still, the steward murmurs that the project will be terminated if he doesn't do something. Banquet for the New Beginning Part 1 (TO be added...) Mimia's Love Confession For Hiroto Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Mummies' Secret Passage Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Secondaria Development Plan Termination Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Debate Between Neka-Solum Alliance and Secondaria Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 After a brief discussion with her fellow elves, one Elven Minister makes an unanimous decision that the Elven Elder Council declares that it will not protect the Secondaria Development Project nor Hybride Kingdom's stability, therefore Secondaria must guarantee all merchants (which includes and especially merchants from Solum and Neka) enjoy the eternal freedom of trade and travel; further warns that any harm against the Neka and Solum shall have the culprit declare his dismissal immediately. This means Hiroto wins the debate, much to Torlan's frustrationAs far as Torlan's feared, this means Secondaria's Development Project will be halted as it seemly harming Hybride Kingdom instead of helping it, as well as welcoming everyone including the other species to the city-meaning Secondaria itself will practice the Ibrid System, something Torlan strongly against with.Make things even more complicated is that since Solum and Neka are under now protected by the Elven Elder Council's declaration, any harm on Hiroto and/or Darmur will cause both Torlan and/or even Feuillet to lose their position in Secondaria.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26but he reluctantly accept this outcome. 'Aftermath of the Debate' Part 1 Whilst exiting the Elder Council building, Valkyria hugs Hiroto over his victory in the debate. Darmur thanks Hiroto over the latter performance that outsmarted Torlan in the debate, to which Hiroto replies that the debate is served as his own thanks to Darmur for Neka's termination of the Secondaria Development Plan. Part 2 Meanwhile, on his way to the castle via his horse carriage, Torlan is still bitter over about Hiroto's unexpected rebuttal that outsmarted him only to calm down later when he is told by a knight about Feuillet's return. Feuillet, whilst being massaged by female masseuse, calls Torlan out over what he did behind his absence and warns him that his weakness will affect Secondaria and other cities. As Torlan apologizes to his lord, Feuillet sees the "crisis" as his advantage instead whilst whispering his plan to Torlan's ears, starting by him "apologizes" to Darmur on his steward behalf. Kidnapping of Sorceire (TO be added...) Sorceire Rescue Mission (TO be added...) Hiroto's Promise to the Mummies (TO be added..) Epilogue 'Aftermath of the Incident' (To be added..) 'Sinister Comeback' Elsewhere, Feuillet and Torlan are shocked to learnt hat their plans are backfired when they realize that Hiroto miraculously makes Neka and Natra as his allies after he dispelled the curse of 2 towns; further risen his reputation. As Torlan becomes speechless by this news, Feuillet meanwhile is so impressed by Hiroto's caliber (using the young man's methods of snatching 2 rabbits from him as a metaphor) that he yearns to meet his young opponent himself. Torlan is shocked to hear his lord's decision and warns him that doing so will only further raising Solem's fame, though Feuillet smirks and replies that they need to understand his enemies better if they want to win. Characters Recurring Characters *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Mimia *Valkyrie *Sorceire *Damur *Torlan New Characters *Feuillet Story Impact (TO be added...) Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc